The True End
by Given-Inside
Summary: It's the end of the world, but Beast Boy believes that it can be stopped. What must he do to prolong Earth's destruction?
1. Chapter 1 Alpha and Umega

Hey peeps. It has been a long time since writing, so I have decided to start over. If I don't get 5 reviews it goes bye bye. Here it goes:

Chapter 1: Alpha and Omega

Beast Boy sat on top of the tower watching the sun settle down for the night. He was obviously in thought, but no other titan ventured out to find out why. The other titans were too busy talking about their last victory to care about him anyways, or so he thought. "I just wonder," BB said to himself, "if she feels as alone as I do." As the sun lowered down to earth, Beast boy sighed and lifted his head to catch the cool breeze that was blowing past him. "It doesn't matter," he muttered. "If what Raven says is true then we are all dead anyways and there is no way to change it." He looked to the doorway imagining that Raven was standing there listening to him. "If you only knew," he whispered. "I don't want to die, but I would. I would so you could live." He paused to shed a tear. "I love you," he mouthed. "I don't want you to hurt, and I don't either." Slowly, the green changeling got up from his post and walked over to the door. "God," he prayed. "There has to be some other way." Little did he know that there was another individual asking the same questions on the other side of the tower who heard his voice. "Beast Boy?" she asked. "Is that you?" BB gasped and blushed. "Yes," he shyly replied.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. Beast Boy didn't see her and only heard her voice. "Thinking," he said, rather boldly.

"That must be a first," the girl shot off jokingly. Beast Boy frowned. "Actually," he started, "it is pretty serious."

"What to talk about it?" the girl asked. She stepped out from the darkness so Beast Boy could see her. "I have learned that sharing problems helps with the pain."

"That is the thing," Beast boy said, stepping closer to the girl. "Raven, I have to admit, this prophecy thing does scare me, but the thing that scares me the most is how I…err...we may never see you again."

"B," Raven said. "I don't think you understand. I will be fine. It is you and our friends that will not."

"I know that we could be finished, Raven," Beast Boy said. "The thing is that I care too much to see anything happen to you. Let's be honest. I don't know you as well as I should, but I don't want to see this happen. Not to you. I will find some way to…?"

"There is no way!" Raven said calmly. "My father is coming to destroy this world and nothing can keep him away…?"

"What about love?" Beast Boy asked. "Trigon is hatred, Love must be his weakness!"

"Forget it," Raven said. "It is touching how you are worried, but you should just get the team in the T-ship and takeoff to some other world and protect it. This one is done for, thanks to me." She hung her head. "Raven," Beast Boy explained. "The team won't leave. I won't leave. When will it be 'time'?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, still hanging her head. "It could be tomorrow." Beast Boy walked closer to Raven and lifted her head. "This isn't like you," Raven said. "Usually you are the one trying to make the best of things." Beast Boy looked her in the eyes. "I can't," he said. "Not until I find a way to stop this. All of it! I will never give up on you." Raven turned her head and placed her cheek on Beast Boy's hand. "I wish I got to meet this version of Beast Boy," Raven sobbed out. "I am so sorry."

"No," Beast boy said. "I am." They embraced into a tight hug while Raven cried on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I will not lose you," Beast Boy said. Suddenly, he released Raven and dashed into the tower and into his room. "Where is it?" he yelled, throwing clothes and sports equipment left and right. "It has to work!" He kept tossing objects until his hand ran across a book with leather covering with the words "Garfield Logan" engraved on the bottom right corner. "There are always answers in here! Come on, God. What can we do? This can't be the end that you promised!" The teenager began flipping through the pages, searching for the right verse to aid in this time of need. "There must be some way," he repeated. "I got it!" He practically yelped. "He can't own her if you do!"

"What did you say?" Someone said behind the door. "Robin," Beast Boy said. "I know how we can end this! Come in here!" Robin opened the door and saw Beast Boy on his knees with a bible in his hands. "Are you saying we do an exorcism on Raven?" Robin asked bluntly. Beast Boy shook his head. "No!" he yelled. "In the bible it says that no one knows when the time is and that he will come like a thief in the night."

"Your point?" Robin asked. "This Trigon guy announced his coming, where Christ will not!"  
"So are you saying that we should believe that God's son will come to our rescue?" Robin asked frustrated. "Why not," Beast Boy asked. "If this is possible with all of these demons, why can't God be real?"

"What if this God thing isn't true and this is the real end?" Robin asked. "We can't believe two things, B!"

"I say again," Beast Boy implied. "Why not? There is no other way out of this then the idea I have now. It does say that faith can move mountains…?"

"Can it keep a demon from breaking through?"

"Not unless we reach his 'portal'!"

"I am so not following you, BB," Robin said. "This seems all too weird."

"Well it is either trying it God's way," BB said, "or go it alone and face total destruction." Suddenly, Raven appeared inside of his room. "I hear what you are talking about," she said. "It is dangerous grounds playing with God and Satan. There is nothing that can be done."

"You are wrong!" BB cried. "There is some way to stop this. Trigon's coming has been announced where Christ's…?"  
"Stop," Raven practically shouted. "Did you read all of Revelations before making that call? There is a time of trial and pain before his coming…?"

"If that was the case," BB said. "I would be gone."

"He does have a point," Robin said.

"Anything is possible to he who believes," Beast Boy quoted. "I believe, and I say that everyone else should do the same!"

"Trigon can be defeated," Robin said. "Some way." Beast Boy placed the bible down neatly on his messy un-made bed and stood up. "We need to prepare for war," he said. "It isn't going to be easy, but with faith, anything is possible."


	2. Chapter 2 On Dangerous Grounds

Dang it has been a while. I apologize, cause I am trying to get one of my own stories published, but little luck. I need more college time.

Chapter 2: On dangerous grounds

"Okay," Robin growled. "What are we doing here?" Beast Boy looked up at a stain glass window with a painting of a bloody Jesus Christ hanging on a rugged cross. "This," Beast Boy exclaimed, "is the safest place to be right now. Welcome to Brethren of the Cross Chapel, dudes. I used to come here with my parents before I discovered my abilities."

"What does this have to do with Trigon?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms. "Am I the only Christian in this whole team?" Beast Boy shouted. "Raven is the portal, are you not?" he asked, pointing to the dark teenage girl. "I am," she replied in a monotone voice. "Maybe if she didn't belong to him, he couldn't come through!" BB said.  
"I am bound to my father," Raven muttered. "There is no way I can deny him without causing harm to myself. I tried it once when I was thirteen, but I failed at it. The only way you can stop him is if you destroy me."

"Never!" BB screamed. Starfire nodded. "I agree with Beast Boy," she said innocently. "Bound or not, you are still our friend and a fellow hero in need. There has to be some way of ridding this demon from you with out causing harm?"

"I know one way," Beast Boy said. "Spiritual warfare. We need to gather every hero from every city and plan a strategy."

"How do you plan to fight these things," Cy asked, chuckling. "Knock on the front door and sucker-punch them?" Beast Boy lowered his head. "I already thought this through," he said. "If Raven can take us inside her head to "Nevermore," we could do battle there!"

"NO!" Raven screamed. "Not there. If the demons begin to lose, they will attack my physical body and try to kill me. If they succeed, you will be inside my mind forever."

"Transport me then!" Beast Boy said. "I will go unarmed and challenge your father to the battle. No magic, no spells, no tricks! Only weapons and fists, nothing else!"

"I don't agree to this one," Raven said under her breath. "Are you sure you want to risk your life for this world?" she asked.

"No," Beast Boy said. "I want to risk my life…for you."

Raven blushed as she went through all of the verbal abuse and other hurtful bashings she gave beast boy. "I did nothing good to him and he still will risk everything for me?" she thought to herself. "Be careful," she said. "I will set my emotions free temporarily if you need assistance."

"What do I do when I am done?" BB asked. "Any signal?"

"I will be in my usual meditation. I can sense how things are going. Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be." Cyborg and Robin looked on as Starfire turned with tears in her eyes. "Something is not right," she whimpered. "I can feel it."

"Azerath…"

Beast Boy began to feel a little numb

"Metrion…"

He began to glow a dark black color.

"ZYNTHOS!"

He was gone


	3. Chapter 3 The Key to Your Heart

**Here is chapter three. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be even better!**

Chapter 3: The key to your heart

Beast Boy woke up with a small headache. He opened his eyes to see total darkness, except for one stone path that led to a large door guarded by massive sized Ravens. "That must be to her heart," Beast Boy said. "Its pretty locked up. Maybe they would be in there?" Beast Boy began following the path until he was struck hard and taken to the floor. "State your business, Trespassor!" something said in the darkness. Beast Boy stood up and balled his fists. "I am here for Trigon, father of Raven!" he screamed out. "I am here on behalf of the planet of which he is about to destroy, challenging him to a battle over our world and his beloved daughter!" He stopped to her wild laughter. "You wish to challenge him?" the voice said. "What makes you think you are worthy of this task?"

"I have hope!" Beast Boy changed into a leapard and charged the door guarded by the big birds. "Destroy Him!" the voice screamed. The Ravens quickly leapt into the air and swooped down upon the brave teen. "You can't stop the faithful!" BB thought, as he turned into a giant Eagle and began fighting off the ravens, two at a time. "The door!" the voice boomed. "Lock the door!"

"That won't help!" BB screamed, morphing back to human form. "Knock and the door will be opened to you," he quoted, as he watched the door slam shut. "Anything is possible to he who believes." BB walked over to the door, and gently knocked four times and stepped back. "NO!" the voice shouted, as he watched the door suddenly creak open. Beast Boy smiled at the darkness and said the most hurtful words possible to a demon: God Bless You.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is he so far?" Robin asked Raven, who was levitating in the cathedral. "Victory," she said softly. "He has past the guardian of the Heart and has made it inside." Starfire looked at Robin. "This is good, yes?" she asked, wide eyed. Robin crossed his arms. "I hope so."

"One more task," Raven muttered. "The Targine Soul draws near."

"What is that?" Cyborg asked. "Sounds like something in an energy drink."

"The guardian of my soul," Raven mouthed. "If he passes him, he will reach Trigon. He will need help, so I have to release my emotions. I may be easier to be around for a while. Fair warning." The team stepped back and watched as Raven released her emotions. Happy, sad, timid, brave, every single emotion was released and allowed temporary freedom under one condition…they protect the new comer Beast Boy. Raven opened her eyes. "My emotions will take care of him until he is ready," she said, placing her feet on the ground. "In the meantime, I need to get into some comfortable clothes." Raven walked out as the other titans looked on amazed.


	4. Chapter 4 Targine

This is the most amount of reviews from any story I have written! Thank you to those who reviewed (I will put in the list of reviewers sometime I promise) THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 4: Targine

Beast Boy glanced at the walls inside Raven's heart. They were as black as night and stained with scratch marks. "Poor Raven," BB said aloud, touching the scared walls. "These demons have been tearing at her for years." As soon as he took his hand off, he left a pink handprint on the wall. "Love," he said. "If only she knew how I…?"

"Feel?" someone said behind him. BB jumped up in surprise. "Ra…Raven?" he asked.

"Close," the pink-cloaked girl said. "I am related to her in a way. We met before." BB looked on dumbfounded. "You are one of her emotions?" he asked. "Bingo," she replied. "Raven let us loose to guide you to her soul. I am her "happy" side, we never really introduced before." BB remembered the cheery girl from his and Cy's visit in the past. "How can you help me?" BB asked. "Do you know the way?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. "Each emotion is at every checkpoint through out her heart. I am the first guide. When you reach the "door," Timid will guide you until Bravery finishes the journey with you."

"What is the door?" BB asked. Happy laughed. "Only one of the worst things in here," she said. "When you get to the door, it will ask a simple question about you. If you tell the truth, the door will creak open. If you lie…" Happy brought her finger up to her neck and pulled back as if it were a knife. "No pressure huh bro?" she said smiling.

"Sure," he groaned. "No sweat. Which way?" Happy pointed to a hallway covered with sharp rusty spikes. "That way," she said. "This holds all of her past memories."

"Any good ones?" BB asked.

"Only one," she replied. As soon as BB stepped foot on the hallway floor, the walls played the memory of Raven embracing Beast Boy after her heart was broken. "You were there for her in her time of need," someone else said behind happy and BB. It was Wisdom, the only emotion BB thought Raven kept free. "She may not act like it," she said, "but she relies on your humor to get through the day."

"But she tells me I am…?"

"Hush," Wisdom said. "You have a long distance to travel. You can settle this with Raven later on. Go!" BB watched as Wisdom vanished to where Happy was the only one left. "Time's a wastin'," she said. "Those spikes are sharp, no touchie!"

It was a tight fit through the hallway. The spikes were aligned perfectly so they never touched each other on the opposite side of the wall. "If you touch on," Happy warned. "We will both be killed!"

"What will happen?" he asked. He turned to face her.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, but it was far too late. BB bumped into the side of one of the spikes. "We have to go now!" she screamed. The walls began closing in on the hero and the emotion. BB changed into a cheetah and rushed down the hall, while Happy followed close behind. "Not much further," Happy said. "When I tell you to…jump!"

"Ready? NOW!" Beast Boy jumped into the air and soared over what seemed to be an endless hole with fire at the bottom. "No!" Happy screamed. "The Targine Soul!"

- - - - - - -

"Raven," Robin asked, watching her sitting on the sofa beating the crud out of Cyborg on a video game. "Not now, I am winning!" Raven exclaimed. "Raven," Robin said again, more stern then the last time. "How is beast boy?"

"Hmm?" she asked, obviously not paying attention to her friend. Robin knew what had to be done. He got up and turned off the console. "Cy can kill me later," he said. "How is BB doing?" Raven snapped back to reality. "My chest hurts," she suddenly said, clutching her heart. "He…he made i..it." She suddenly went into another trance and began her usual chant. "The Targine Soul. He is doing battle right now!"

- - - - -

"Beast Boy!" Happy cried, as she watched an arm made out of fire and magma reach out and drag him into the pit. "Have faith!" she screamed. BB didn't give the demon the joy of hearing his cry for help, because he knew that he was on his own. "What is this mere mortal doing in my realm?" something said, while BB was still being drug down. "I am Garfield," BB announced. "Here to challenge Trigon to a battle for Earth and Raven!" The monster below only laughed. "Who are you to challenge us?" he asked, chuckling. "I have what the demons fear," BB said, his fall was diminished to floating downward instead.

"Well, young one," he said. "What is it? Mercy, Grace? Enlighten me!"

"JESUS!"

The demon roared at the sound of the name and released BB with enough time to morph into a bird and fly away to rendezvous with Happy. "What was that?" he asked. "The guardian of Raven's soul," Happy said. "Targine. You did the only thing that could defeat him. Now lets get to the "Door" and meet up with timid."

"Any other surprises along the way?" BB asked, brushing the soot from his green hair. "Not sure," Happy mentioned. "Perhaps a few more traps like earlier."

"Just no more freaky fire things okay?" BB asked. "I don't want my beautiful hairdo to be wrecked by more soot!"

"You always make me laugh, B," Happy said. "Let's get to the Door! He isn't dead, though."  
"What?" BB said. "You will have to do a final battle with him to enter her soul," Happy said. "At least you two met first," she laughed out. "This way." She pointed to a group of stones above a clear stream. "Don't fall in," happy warned. "This is acid. The demons drink of it." BB gulped and cautiously moved from rock to rock, with Happy joyfully skipping across each stone as if it were a game of hopscotch. "I wonder how I can defeat Targine," he said to himself, but Happy heard. "Bravery will give you something that could help," she said. "Raven dropped it off after her father announced his plan."

"Did she know that far in advance?" BB asked.

"No," Happy said. "She delivered it to bravery to stab her heart before the portal was opened.

"She was going to kill herself?" BB screamed.

"There was no other way," Happy said. "She was willing to sacrifice herself for the world…and you."

"Wha…what?" he asked. "Nothing," she replied. "Here we are! Timid?" she called in a soothing voice. "Timid, where are you hiding?"

"I am scared!" someone said behind a boulder. "This place is not safe."

"Timid," Happy said. "Raven has you in charge of taking Beast Boy to Bravery does she not?"

"Don't hate me!" Timid cried. "I'll do it. It isn't far beyond the door. I cannot get in, maybe he can."

"Approach the door B," Happy said. BB walked up to the door and stared at it.

"Tell the truth and you will enter," a voice said. "Tell a lie, and you will perish."

"What is your question?" the brave teen asked.

"If Trigon denies your challenge and destroys the portal after his entry, would you stay on this world and face destruction as well as Raven, or would you do what she asked and fly to another world?"

BB sat in thought for a long time. "If I lose Raven," he said. "There is no reason for me to remain alive. I would stay behind and have the rest of the team leave."

"Is that the truth?" the door asked.

"From the bottom of my heart."

Nice little cliff hanger for you all. I am really trying to get this updated ASAP so lets hope for the best.

**GOD BLESS ALL R& R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Knows No Mercy

Before I start chapter 5, I want to know how people feel about OC's in these fics. I want to put in the character from my novel (but in a different story) but when I did a while ago, it didn't pan out. What do you think? The guy I want to place in is a nineteen-year-old soldier with certain abilities including agility and speed, similar to Sonic (god rest his soul) but not as fast. Let's see what answers I get. Will BB finish his journey to challenge Trigon to battle? Let's see.

Chapter 5: Truth knows no mercy

Beast boy waited and prayed while the door sat in silence. "Is that your answer," it said in a dark and spooky voice. "If you have this 'Jesus' you speak of, why would you be willing to die?" Beast boy stuttered. The door had him speechless. "Well," he tried to say. "Wouldn't it make me a coward if I ran away?" The door laughed so loud, it echoed in the darkness. "'Jesus' was a coward," it mocked. "He went to Earth to free the human soul when he should have just destroyed us in the first place." Beast Boy laughed. "He a coward?" BB asked. "He did it for love. It was the only way for us to be with him. He doesn't hurt us inside like you do! He cares for me like no one else could. Do you want to know who a real coward is? It is you! You don't care about how people feel about you. You only care how many people burn under your reign to piss off the Lord on High!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the door screamed. "YOU ARE A LIER AND MUST PERISH!"

"No!" timid shrieked, as she ducked behind a rock, while BB stood bravely. "I did not lie," he said. "If you still think that I am not telling the truth, then do your worst. I will not run or give you the honor of hearing me scream. I am ready." The door suddenly creaked open. "You may enter."

"What?" the changeling asked, stepping back. "What did I do?"

"You spoke with a true heart," the door mentioned. "A heart that knows no mercy. You did tell the truth, but your heart knows the truth as well. You have my permission to enter, young one. Go!"

- - - - - - - -

"He is past the door!" Raven suddenly shouted, practically jumping out of her trance. "He is almost there," she said breathlessly. "Not much longer now," she said. Starfire had a look of worry on her face. "I still think something is of the matter," she said. "I have the strange feeling of the butterflies."

"What is wrong?" Robin asked. Starfire shuddered. "Ever since our friend has been on his journey, there has been no thieves, crooks, or murderers. Everything has been so…calm."

"She has a point," Cy said scanning the computers. "Not even small time crimes."

"Trigon knows!" Raven shouted. "It is almost time."

- - - - - -

Beast Boy walked inside the door and slammed into bravery. "Watch it!" she screamed.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said. "Bravery?" he asked.

"No, it's Pinocchio!" she said sarcastically. "I have to give you this." She lifted up her hands to show a large sword rapped in a green cloth. "The blade of Triumph delivered from Azarath. The only thing that can harm a demon." Beast Boy reached out his arms and accepted the sword. "It's amazing," he said. The blade was thirty inches long with wings on the sides of the handle. "How did she…?"  
"She made a trip to her home world a while ago when she first heard of Trigon's invasion," Bravery said. "She dropped it off in my hands and ordered me to place this blade in her soul before he came out."

"Happy already told me that story," BB said. "How can this help me?"

"Targine is the guardian of the soul where Trigon is dwelling," she said. "I could have done this myself, but…?"

"Spare me the details," BB said raising his hand. "I just stick this in Targine and I get access to Raven's soul?"

"It has to be the chest," she said. "Wait for the time to strike, then plunge the blade into him! Pull it out when you are done and quickly wipe it with this cloth to cleanse it from sin."

"The old stab n' wipe?" BB joked.

"It has to be cleansed after every battle," Bravery said. "If it is not cleansed, the blade will rust and turn black with hatred."

"Nasty," BB said. "How do I get to Targine?"

"I will take you to him," she said. "Be aware, he will not back down as easily as the last time. This will be a fight to the death."

"I understand."

"After you defeat him," Bravery said. "Trigon is behind the gate. It will open when Targine is defeated." Beast Boy shook remembering the last time he saw Trigon, which was with Raven and his friend Cyborg. "I think I am ready."

- - - - -

"It can't be true!" Raven said. "My father is accepting this challenge?"

"It looks like it, Rae," Cy said. "Nothing bad is happening, at all!"

"I agree with Cyborg," Robin announced. "BB was right, we need to really prepare for war." Raven suddenly fell and clutched her heart yet again.

"No!"

- - - - -

"Targine!" Beast Boy screamed. "I must get to Trigon!" The tall demon turned and faced the teenager. Targine was enourmous and was made entirally out of fire.

"You must defeat me first!" the demon growled. "Kill me, reach the Beast!"

"If you insist!" Beast Boy screamed. "Wait," Bravery said. "You cannot morph when holding the blade!"

"Geeze!" he screamed. "Could have chose a better time to tell me." He suddenly screamed and jumped out of the way in time to dodge a fireball from Targine. Beast Boy lunged up to the monster and sliced it's left leg, making it howl with rage. "You will pay for that," it screamed. Beast Boy laughed. "Someone else did," BB said, before jumping up to the monster to swing at its head. This was a poorly planed strategy that sent Beast Boy to the floor. "The chest!" Bravery screamed. "Go for it's chest!" Suddenly, the monster formed a major sword made of fire and molten rock. "Give it a try, young one," it taunted. "If you have the courage." Beast Boy screamed with rage. "I have more than courage," he yelled, running to the demon; their blades intertwined. "I have GOD!" Beast Boy summed up all of his power to kick the demon away, leaving a perfect landing mark on its chest. Beast Boy quickly placed the tip of the blade to it's chest and pushed it in with both hands. The demon screamed in agony and Beast Boy pushed in deeper. "Go back to where you belong!" BB screamed. Suddenly, the demon exploded, leaving BB alone with the blade stuck in the black soil. "Cleanse it Beast Boy!" Bravery screamed. BB quickly pulled the blade from the dirt and wiped it clean. "Piece of cake," he said, turning to Bravery. "No sweat…?"

"The gate!" BB turned around to see the gate to Raven's soul unlocked and fully open.

"You are on your own the rest of the way," Bravery said. "Good luck." BB turned back around to say goodbye, but when he did, she was already gone. "Okay Trigon," he said,

"Here I come."

**How was that? More to come boys n girls.**


	6. Chapter 6 A glorious Challenge

Boy, not very many reviews for the last chapter. What up with that? Oh well, I have to set a goal now. I have around 10 reviews at the moment, when I get 20, I will update again. Sorry for the loyal fans out there, but I guess I need the break anyways. Chapter 6 is right here!"

Chapter 6: A Glorious Challenge

Beast Boy walked through the gate with the sword of Triumph and stared at the walls with lit torches on the sides. "This is too creepy," BB said under his breath. He shivered and gulped hard before walking down the hall. "It's for Raven!"

"What is, young one?" A voice echoed through the hallway. It made BB jump.

"Speak!" the voice yelled. BB trembled. "I have to stop this," BB thought to himself. "Whom shall I fear!" BB continued walking down the hall.

"SPEAK!" the voice demanded.

"Are you this Trigon The Terrible?" BB said. "You do not command me to speak!"

"Silence!" the voice boomed. Beast Boy laughed. "Silence me?" he said. "If you want that to happen I wish you luck. Even Raven hasn't been able to shut me up! Now answer my question: Are you Trigon?"

"I am!" the voice said. "Why have you come here?"

"Show yourself before I speak!" Beast Boy ordered. There was a seemingly endless pause.  
"Very well," the voice said. Suddenly the torches went out and Beast Boy stood in the darkness. "Well?" Beast Boy said. "I am waiting?"

"Impatient Human!" the voice said closer to him. Everything suddenly turned a blinding white. "Behold!" The light dimmed to where BB had a good look at the demon. He was very tall and muscular with a crown similar to Caesar's in Roman times. "Speak now."

"True to your word," BB said, "I will be true to mine. I have traveled this far to challenge you to an Earthly battle over my world and your Daughter!"

"Foolish human," Trigon said. "There is no need for battle. Your planet is doomed and my portal is as well. There is no compromise between us."

"No there is not," Beast Boy said confidently. "I don't compromise with demons. God has…"  
"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME!" the demon roared. "There will be no battle! It is by my mercy that you are not destroyed at this very moment."

"You have mercy?" Beast Boy asked. "That is the biggest crock I have heard. That one tops off one of Cyborg's exaggerations of his 'brushes with death'. This is not an offer you can refuse. No magic, spells, or tricks."

"What about my daughter?" Trigon asked.

"You will have one demon with an exception to do battle with Raven," BB said. "It is only fair being that Raven doesn't have any other gifts."

"And this Starfire with the gift of flight?"

"She has no magic," BB said. "It is only the gift God has given her (with an emphasis on G-O-D)"

"Do you mock me young one?" Trigon asked, growling. "I shall take your challenge into consideration. Go!"

"I want to know where!" BB demanded. "Where on Earth will we battle?"

"Let us do battle where my minions thrive," he said. "Eastern Los Angeles will be the battlefield. Any other questions?"

"No demon will be immortal!" BB said. "When you are hit, you will bleed."

"That is absurd!" Trigon yelled. "It cannot be."

"Then when you are knocked down," BB explained. "Fall back down to Hell where you belong."

"What of you and your beloved friends?"

"We are only human," BB said. "We will fight to the death."

"When will this battle be over?"

"When you give up!" BB suddenly turned on his heel and walked out, still with the sword of triumph in his right hand.

- - - - -

He's done!" Raven suddenly shouted. Unfortunately, her friends were napping on the couch when she screamed and were all taken aback by the wild outburst. "What do you mean?" Starfire asked. "Was our green friend successful?"

"I am not sure," Raven said. "He is ready to return though. He has something with him…oh no!" Raven remembered the sword of triumph and what its purpose was meant for. "I will have a lot of explaining to do." Raven jumped into her usual meditation and focused until the room was bathed in a black light. "Here he comes!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy's silhouette could be seen. "Guys?" BB's voice said. "Guys?" he repeated. Soon he was back to his green annoying self, to everyone's approval. Raven was actually the first one to greet him. "I have some explaining huh?" she said, lowering her head. Beast Boy unwrapped the sword and stared at it. "Well," he said, "if you think about it, you don't have to. It panned out perfectly. If you wouldn't have dropped off this sword, I would have been barbequed."

"Targine was hard?" Raven asked, staring into BB's eyes.

"So far," he said. "Trigon is considering the challenge."

"We think he has already accepted," Robin said. "While you were gone, there have been now crimes at all!"

"Not even children running on places marked 'KEEP OFF OF GRASS'! Don't you find that strange?"

"He knew!" BB said aloud. "We have a plan on where and how, but not when."

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Eastern Los Angeles." BB replied.  
"How?" Raven asked. BB made eye contact with her.

"We fight till we die. If they get wounded, they must fall back to Hell."

"I don't agree with that!" Raven said. "Do not trust my father! What we need are weapons that can smite mortals and immortals alike."

"What do you have in mind?" BB and Robin both asked Raven.

"The Blade of Triumph was delivered to me by my mother in Azarath. If we are lucky, maybe we can receive other, more helpful weapons."

"How far is this place?" Cy asked. "Are we going on a Road Trip?"

"Sorry," Raven said. "I will have to go alone. Beast Boy is the only one allowed to touch the sword because he has a pure soul. I will check and see about the shape shifting while I am there."

"Are your emotions locked up now?" BB asked. Raven shook her head.

"It might make my father angrier if I keep them free," she said. "Let's see what will happen." Suddenly, Raven ran to BB and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "Wish me luck," she smiled at him, before walking up to the roof.

**Well there you have it. When I update, do not expect a journey with Raven cause that will take too long and I don't know the details of her place that much. I did learn one thing really trippy though. "Azarath is actually the name of a demon in the old testament (in either the Samuels or the Kings) that thrived on sacrifices of children. I find it weird that they use that name in a cartoon don't you? **


	7. Chapter 7 A Call To Arms

I am going to finish this story for the people that do read this, and then I will work on making another good story (Hopefully the one with my OC). A few more chapters left in this.

Chapter 7: A call to Arms

"So," Robin started. "What do we do now?" Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "I wonder when he would start the war?" Cyborg groaned. "Waiting totally sucks!" he said. "When will Raven be back?" BB sat down on the sofa and began polishing the blade Bravery gave him. "I hope soon," Beast Boy said. Starfire walked over to Robin. "If this battle is unsuccessful," she said, "what will happen to us?"

"This is a war for this world, Star," Robin said. "There is a chance some of us may not make it home." Starfire's eyes began tearing up. "You mean…?"

"We can die from this," Cyborg said gloomily. "I think it is worth it. Soldiers die for our country, why shouldn't we sacrifice our lives for the whole world?"

"I doubt that anyone would even care," Robin said. "There is so much evil in this world, maybe we should just let this demon take it. We can still hop in the T-Ship and fly away from all of this!"  
"What about Raven?" Starfire asked. "I have not seen so much hope in her since her encounter with Malcior. Surly you do not wish to 'give it up'?"

"Never!" BB screamed, jumping off of the couch. "How could you think about that?" he asked, pointing to Robin. "You have been the one who was first to risk his life for another human being on this planet. Why do you want to back down now?"

"Because," Robin explained, "we were fighting flesh then. Now we are locked in a battle with the dead? This is not our call to decide if this world dies or not!"

"You are right about that!" BB yelled. "God decides. As a matter of fact, I think he already decided. If Trigon accepted this call to war, God had to have something to do with it!" BB paused to look and Robin and Cyborgs' blank faces. "Fine!" BB hissed. "If my team won't help me, I will go alone!"

"BB no!" Robin screamed, but it was far too late. The green changeling already had his sword in his hand and was out the door. "We have to get him!" Cyborg screamed. "He stands no chance alone with those things!" Starfire suddenly flew up the stairs to the roof, but Robin thought nothing of it. "We have to go after him!" he ordered. "If he isn't stupid, he would try to find other brothers in arms to fight alongside him."

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know!" Robin said, as he grabbed the keys to his R-cycle. "He couldn't have gone far in such a short time. What about his communicator?"

"It is off!" Cyborg said, "I saw him turn it off when he left for Nevermore."

"Guys," a familiar voice said. IT WAS BEAST BOY! The team rushed up to the roof where they heard his voice, but suddenly stopped in their tracks. BB and Starfire were standing still staring out at a vast army of fire. "We have a problem," BB managed to say. "There has been a change of plans!" A voice said from above. "I decided to bring the battle to you."

"This wasn't part of the agreement, Trigon!" BB screamed. "Foolish one," Trigon laughed. "Surly you didn't expect me to play by the rules. Haven't you heard of what happens when you make deals with the 'Devil'?"

"What about the other agreement?" BB screamed. "You will fall when you are stricken, correct?"

"Again," Trigon said. "Don't make deals with the Devil! This world is MINE!"

"Not quite," a voice said softly from nowhere. BB was the first to recognize it. "Raven is back," he whispered to Robin, who in turn nodded his head. Suddenly, the top of the tower was illuminated by a dark black light. "Sorry, dad!" she said. "I went to get some 'new toys'!"

"NO!" Raven quickly tossed Robin a red and black spear with a shinny, sharp tip on one side and sickle on the other. "The Spear of Justice!" she said. Robin took to the battle stance just when a demon leapt out towards her, impaling it straight through with the tip of the spear. To Trigon's dismay, the demon screamed in pain and vanished. "Azarathian Tools!" Trigon howled. "Impossible!"

"Anything is possible," Raven said, pulling out another weapon. She looked over to Beast Boy. "To he who believes! Cyborg catch!" Raven tossed him two daggers that had an engraving of a dragon running through the blades. "The daggers of destiny," Raven explained. "One is powerless, but two are unstoppable!" Finally, Raven grabbed the last weapon, a bow and a sack of arrows. "The Bow of Wisdom," Raven said. "You deserve this weapon the most! Now are you ready 'father'?"

"End this foolishness!" Trigon screamed. "You will are suffer for this treason!" Suddenly, every demon leapt onto the tower and surrounded the five teens on the rooftop. Every teen had their weapons at their ready (military term for those who don't know) and were prepared when the order was given. Robin smirked.

"Titans," he said, staring into the fiery eyes of the demons around him. Each one held a large sword made of fire and brimstone.

"GO!"

ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER! ALMOST OVER!

**Fair warning. About a chapter or two and then we find out if they were successful. Be warned, I have a nasty surprise in the final chapter. Till I update again. **


	8. Chapter 8 Armegeddon

**Well, I have to improve my writing skills somehow, so I will still finish my stories. This one is first, then the other two. AN: Legion is a group of demons.**

Chapter 8: Armageddon

"Robin get out of the way!" Cyborg warned, giving Robin just enough time to jump out of the way of a sword-wielding demon, and impale it with the spear of justice. "They just keep coming!" he screamed between grunts and groans. "We can't hold out forever!"

"We have to!" BB screamed, locking swords with a demon, before kicking it to the ground. "Think of everything in this world that is worth fighting for."  
"Like?" Robin asked, hitting another demon with the end of his spear. Starfire began loosing arrows into the armada of horrific soldiers. "I believe life is one of this planet's most treasured objects," she said, aiming at a demon close by.

"Friends!" Cyborg said confidently, as he began slicing demons with his two daggers. Trigon could be heard laughing in the sky. "Fools," he roared. "Nothing can stop me! I am invincible!" Suddenly, the sky began swirling into different colors of red, orange and black. "REINFORCEMENTS!" Cyborg screamed. BB punched into one of the demons and raised his sword quickly to the sky. "For friends," he said.

"For family," Cy said afterwards, looking at the swirling cloud.

"For life!" Starfire screamed, loosing more arrows.  
"For hope!" Robin yelled. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"For love," she whispered. "You have ruined my life, but you are not going to ruin theirs!"

"More demons are coming through!" Cyborg screamed. "We are outnumbered!"

"To the death!" BB screamed. "This world is counting on us!"

"Beast Boy…?" Raven asked, stuttering. He drove his sword deep into a demon's black heart and turned to smile. "Yeah Raven?" he asked. Beast Boy had been fighting so hard; he had dirt smeared over his green face, arms, and clothes. Raven began to tear.

"They will just keep coming, until we are all dead. You have to kill the portal to stop the war!" Beast Boy balled up his fist and sliced his sword of destiny down the middle of a demon, cutting it in half before disintegrating. "It is the only way, Beast Boy! Kill me!"

"I CAN'T" BB screamed.

"You have to!" Raven screamed back, fully sobbing. Cyborg and Robin were both injured slightly from slices and cuts, but were still hanging in. "You don't understand!"

BB said. "I didn't just do all this for the world. I did it to save you! If I kill you, then I don't deserve living. I don't know how, but ever since you told us of this, I began caring a lot more for you, and now…I…love…you!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin screamed, but it was too late. Beast Boy took his eyes off of the enemy and suffered the ultimate price for doing so. The demon attacked from the back and pierced Beast Boy's chest with it's fiery blade. "NO!" Raven hollered. The demon let out a blood-curdling laugh and slowly began pulling the blade out of the hero's form, but every inch it pulled out, it jabbed in three. Beast Boy gasped, but managed to turn his eyes to Raven. "Don't give up," he mouthed. Suddenly, the demon jerked the blade out of his body, and watched as Beast Boy fell to the floor. The demon was about to make the final blow before Starfire loosed an arrow into its head. Quickly, every demon froze and let the Titans breathe. "This battle was in vein!" Trigon's voice boomed. "There is no other alternative to stopping the inevitable!" Raven quickly ran to Beast Boy's side, and cradled him in her arms. His blood was pouring freely from his body to her arms. "Beast Boy!" she sobbed, holding him tightly. He began coughing up blood, but he managed to reach his hand up and touch her cheek. "It is never (cough) over," he whispered. Raven used the tip of her cape to wipe his blood off of his mouth. "You can't die!" Raven said. "God can't be done with you! I won't let him take you!"

"Peace (cough) Raven," he said weakly. "The Lord works in (cough) mysterious ways (cough). My time has (cough) come, darling. I don't take anything I did (cough) back, and neither should you."

"I love you!" Raven sobbed. Beast Boy laughed. "So did you think I was (cough) funny?" he asked. Raven smiled. "Yes," she cried, before leaning in and touching her lips with his for the first and final time. "Goodbye," he said, still holding his lips to hers. "Until (cough) we (cough) meet (cough) again." The kiss grew cold. "NO!" Raven screamed, holding her love's limp form in her arms. Suddenly, Trigon roared in pain and horror. "You Fools!" he yelled. "What have you done?" Raven looked through her teary eyes to see a small, bright light in the atmosphere, but it was getting bigger. "It…it can't be," Trigon's voice stuttered.

"It is!" another voice said. "For it is written 'where oh Death is your victory, where oh Death is your sting. Thanks be to God he gives us victory through our Lord Jesus Christ'."

"No!" The Titans watched as the light began to take the shape of someone who looked familiar, but in a way was a complete stranger. "I have died to self, Trigon," the figure said. "It is time to reap what you sowed! Your blows will not harm me, and your words will not torment me. I am your downfall!" The light died down to show a muscular, yet slender angel with wings of fire, chain mail across his chest, a large shield with a red cross on it in his left hand, and a 42' long sword in his right hand. He wore a dark black helmet that covered everything except his emerald green eyes. "Can it be?" Raven said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It is time for the battle to begin! LEGION! Show thyself. Your days of mercy have come to an end! I call on the Lord's highest angels to come to my aide, Michael, and Gabriel take up thy sword!"

"BB?" Cyborg said, tearing up. "It's him! Guys, its Beast Boy!"

"Legion assemble!" Trigon demanded. Starfire stared at the new Beast Boy and noticed that two more lights were beginning to shine next to him. "I believe that we should do the "sit out" of this battle," she suggested. Robin nodded to her. "Everyone to the top of the tower," he ordered. "The best thing we can do is cheer him on." Raven didn't dare to move. She focused her eyes on those of her true love. Now two more angels dressed in armor were beside him. "It ends here!" The battalion of demons rushed the three angels with such force; it sent a shockwave through the city, knocking the Titans to the ground. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy locked in a sword fight with Beelzebub, and Gabriel and Michael against Baal and Dagon. "Beast Boy," Raven screamed, as she watched him bring his mighty blade down across the chest of the powerful demon. "We are running out of time. He's going to come through! You have to kill me before he…he…AURG!" she fell to her knees and began clutching her arms. Strange markings began to appear, yet again. "You have to destroy me!" Beast Boy jabbed his sword through another powerful demon. "Let him come!" he called out. "He has lost this battle, and he knows it. This is a true test of faith."

"I don't understand!" Raven said. Beast Boy raised his sword to her. "Peace, Raven," he said. "We are merely 'calling his bluff'. He knows he would be defeated, therefore, he will try to have us destroy you by anyway necessary. Let him come out and face defeat."

"If you don't kill me…?"

"Anything is possible…?" Beast Boy started off, causing Raven to tear up yet again.

"To he who believes," she whispered. "Okay God. I Believe." Suddenly, every demon began shrieking and howling in pain. "Make me your servant, Lord," she prayed, watching as each symbol on her body began to vanish. "I want to live for you. I believe you died for someone like me and I accept your gift! Make my black heart new again and cleanse me of all my past wrongdoings."

"It is finished!" Beast Boy said. "Raven Roth, welcome to the Family of God!" Everything suddenly began to glow white, blinding Raven and the rest of the team. When the light faded, they looked to see Michael and Gabriel standing over Beast Boy's limp body. "Garfield Logan," Gabriel said. "Come forth!" Raven looked at the limp form and cried. When she looked up, the two angels were gone and only a fallen hero remained, but in his hand was not the sword of destiny, it was the 42' blade he fought so well with. "Beast Boy," Raven said, wiping a tear. She walked over to the fallen Titan and took to her knees. Robin, Cy, and Starfire joined her. "He fought so well, Raven," Robin said, embracing her. "He saved the world."

"It's hard to believe it," Cy said. "He is gone. I never thought he had such fight in him without shape shifting. He was a true hero, Raven." Starfire was also crying. "Beast Boy," she sobbed. "I will always remember his 'knocking' jokes he told us every morning." Robin chuckled and shed a tear. "That will be missed a lot," he said. "What about the smell of fresh cooked tofu in the morning?" Cy laughed and sniffled. "I always gave him such a hard time," he said. "I wish I can take it all back." Raven stroked Beast Boy's green hair. "I remember when I first hugged him," she said. No one said a word. Robin got up first. "We have to get him inside," he said. Cy nodded. "Hold up!" he suddenly said. "There is no entrance wound, or even any blood?" Cy reached in to check his pulse, but it was silent. "He is still gone, Cyborg," Robin said, touching his shoulder. "I am not sure about the wound though." Suddenly, one of Beast Boy's fingers twitched, but Raven was the only one who saw it. "He…moved?" Raven asked herself. "Check him again!" Cy knelt down and checked his pulse, but right when his metallic finger touched the changeling's neck, he groaned, scaring him. "Jesus Christ!" Cyborg screamed, jumping back. "He's alive?" Raven asked, rushing up to her love. "He is still unconscious," Cyborg said. "But yes. Robin, give me a hand and help me take him to the medical room."

I hope you guys enjoyed that one. It took me a while to get it right. One more short chapter left and then the fat lady has sung on this story. Almost over! R and R okay?


	9. Chapter 9 After the Storm

**OKAY I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS! My computer took a massive dump and I had to start all over from scratch. This is the last chapter that everyone has been waiting for and I hope I haven't let anyone down!**

Chapter 9: After the Storm

Beast Boy woke up in the early morning with quite a start. "What happened?" he asked himself. "Did we win?" The green teenager glanced around the room to see a cup of herbal tea on the table, and Raven asleep in the chair next to it. "I almost lost you," he thought to himself. "I wish I could remember what happened. All I remember was you telling me to kill you. I couldn't do it. What happened to me?" He took a look over his body to see any wounds, but found none. "Did everyone else make it out?" he accidentally said aloud, stirring Raven. She let out a long, soft sigh, but fell back to sleep. Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at her. "How long have you been here?" Suddenly, he heard the loud clanking of metal coming towards him. "Well, Cy made it." Beast Boy sat up and quickly placed his pointer finger on his lips to motion for Cy to keep quiet. He in turn nodded and walked past the medical room. Beast Boy struggled to get to his feet and tried to walk out after him, but it was almost as if he forgot how. After many attempts, Beast Boy finally had enough strength to carry himself down the hall to the Commons Room, where he met Cyborg. "How long was I out?" BB asked.

"It's been three weeks," Cy said, keeping his voice low. "The others are out cold right now. I think we should not wake them up."

"What happened?" BB asked. "Did we win?"

"Ya, B," Cy replied. "We won."

"Give me the details, Tin man!" BB joked, but Cy kept a straight face, which worried him.

"We all fought hard and we caught a few injuries," he said. "You scared us, Beast Boy. You were stabbed through the chest in the conflict."

"What else happened?" BB asked, rubbing his left side as if he remembered the pain. "You and Rae talked," Cy said. "Too softly to make out. I remember you two kissing each other before you…died."

"What!" BB hollered, but quickly covered his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"We saw you take your last breath."

Beast Boy was shocked at what he was hearing. He was killed, but where is the wound that claimed his life, and what brought him back after all? "What brought me back?" he asked. Cy took a seat on the sofa and motioned for B to sit next to him. "I am a believer now," he said. "As soon as you drew your last breath, angels appeared and gave Trigon and his army the biggest beat down I have ever witnessed. One looked and spoke a lot like you."  
"What about Raven?"

"She hasn't left your side since," Cy said. "She accepted Christ after you supposedly passed on. Everyone in here isn't as skeptical anymore about God. I know now that he is out there, and I am sorry that it took something that terrible to bring me to my knees. Robin and Starfire are both attending church and they both are seeing each other as well."

"I didn't see that coming," B said sarcastically. Cy laughed. "Same here," he said. "I really wasn't expecting you and Raven though."

"It's hard to explain," B said, scratching his head. "I guess after the Malchior incident, I felt jealous and well…?" Cyborg cut him off by laughing.

"Don't worry about it, B!" he exclaimed. "Raven should be waking up soon, you better get back there!" Beast Boy nodded and tiptoed back to the medical room where he pulled up the covers and tucked himself in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven was inside her mind communicating with her other emotions while her physical body was asleep. Her and all of her emotions were gathered at a stone round table in the middle of a rocky path. "How are you this morning, Raven?" Wisdom asked her. "He has to wake up today," she said, lowering her head. "I've waited for almost a month to see him actually be himself."

"He was very brave, Raven," Timid said, lowering her head as well. "He fought with so much courage, Raven. I am sure that he would not take anything back either."

"Timid is right," Bravery shouted, hitting her fist on the round stone table. "He did outstanding and we need to really be grateful for his acts. If it wasn't for him, Earth would be no more, and the same goes for you." Happy grabbed her cup of water and lifted it up. "The Beast Boy the Great," she said. "You will always be known as the true hero."

"HERE HERE!" everyone cried. Raven shed a tear. "I know you are not gone," she thought. "I have to see your smiling annoying face once again."

"Raven?" she heard someone say, but it wasn't anyone of her emotions. It was a voice unlike any she had ever heard before. It was kind, gentle, and soothing. "Raven," it called again. "Yes," she replied. "I am here."

"Do not be afraid, Raven," the voice said. "I know your heart and I see your pain." When she heard those words, Raven fell apart and began crying hysterically. "I don't want to lose him!" Raven cried to this mysterious voice. "Hush, Raven," the voice said. "I know how you feel about this brave warrior. He not only gave his life for his friends, but also in my name. He was steadfast and faithful until his final breath, and I have rewarded him greatly for it. Wake up, young one. Wake up and see what the lord has done!"

- - - - - - - - -

Raven quickly woke up and focused her eyes on Beast Boy. "He is still unconscious," she whimpered.

"Am I?" Beast Boy chuckled out. "I woke up a while ago, I just didn't want to disturb you." Raven jumped off of the chair and embraced him. "I still wish you would have," she whispered in his pointy green ear before kissing on his neck. "You are alive, and that is all that matters to me." Beast Boy lifted up her chin and brought her lips to his for an enchanting kiss that seemed to last for an eternity, but he nor Raven cared about it.

THE END!


End file.
